


Down and dirty with Negan in his cell

by MaddiexRose4269



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiexRose4269/pseuds/MaddiexRose4269
Summary: Just as the title suggests. You do the deed with your crush, Negan, in his cell when you’re on duty. Kinky bitch.
Relationships: Negan/You
Kudos: 28





	Down and dirty with Negan in his cell

I’m sat in bed thinking about the shift I’m covering for Gabe later tonight. He’s going out and I’m the only other person willing to guard Negan’s cell. Normally we leave Negan unguarded at night but there’s been some rumours spreading in town about a group Of wannabe saviours who want to bust Negan out. I doubt it’s true but just in case he needs to be guarded, mostly to keep the townspeople calm. This will be my first time completely alone with Negan without anyone coming to check up on me. I’m nervous to say the least but also excited. There’s something about Negan I find So mesmirizing, So... attractive. The confident way he talks. The way he keeps eye contact at all times. It looks like he’s undressing me in his head. Or maybe that’s just my wishful thinking. Ugh just thinking about him sends waves of heat rushing to my pussy. I start to touch myself thinking of Negan. It’s just a fantasy. It doesn’t mean I’d actually do anything with him in real life. That’s what I keep telling myself anyway. 

I open my sleepy eyes and look at the clock. Oh Shit! my shift starts in 10 minutes! I must’ve fallen asleep after I came. I quickly jump out of bed and start putting my jeans and shoes back on. I run across the town and arrive at the cell just on time. I apologise to Gabe for not arriving earlier. He tells me not to worry but is clearly in a hurry to leave. Before I can say bye properly he is already gone. I turn to look at Negan who is reading a book in his cell. “Yeah he was in a hurry. I think he’s praying he’s gonna get some action tonight if you know what I mean”. I say nothing and just bring the chair up to sit down. He closes his book and sits up on his bed. “How does it feel to know you’re here so Gabey boy can get some action?”. I roll my eyes but say nothing. “ you’re not very chatty tonight are you? Everything alright?”  
He’s giving me that intense look again. I can’t help but think of the intense orgasm I had earlier. “Darlin you okay?” He stands up to come closer to the bars. “Yeah I’m fine Negan I just have a lot on my mind right now”. I’m surprised how much he seems to care “I bet you do. Being alone in a room with me”. He smirks very pleased with his comment. “What’s THAT supposed to mean?” I say trying to laugh away the comment. Negan walks even closer to the bars. “I’m not fucking blind y’know. I see the way you look at me. I can tell when a girl wants a taste of me. Sorry to disappoint though y/n, you just too young for me. I like more experienced women” he says with a grin. “This may come as a shock to you Negan, but youre not a catch anymore. Maybe a long time ago you meant something but now, now you’re just some guy in a cell who has a big attitude-“ “I have other big things too” he interrupts. He loves to see me get riled up and I always fall for it. “I don’t know what you mean about the way I look at you anyway. I don’t look at you in anyway”. This is a complete lie and I know it and so does Negan. “Y/n when I look at you I see a girl who wants to try and prove that she’s just ALL THAT. But really deep down, all you re thinking about is what my dick would feel like balls deep in your-“ “just shut up! back away from the bars!” I warn him reaching for my weapon. He doesn’t move an inch and just smiles at me like he’s amused by my actions. This riles me up even more. 

Without thinking I unlock the gate and push Negan back. “You can’t talk to me like that Negan! I’m the only one who volunteered to watch you tonight everyone else was too scared”. “Oh really? Do you ever think maybe they have something to be scared of?” He asks with a serious look on his face. I start to regret my decision of entering his cell but it’s too late now. “Look Negan I don’t know who you used to be but I can tell the way you are now, you wouldn’t hurt me. That’s why I’m here.” Negan looks taken aback for a moment “You’re the only person who sees me that way” For the first time ever he doesn’t look me in the eyes. Before I even realise I put my hand on his cheek and stroke his beard. He looks back up at me and our eyes connect in a way they never have before. We’re so close now I can feel his hot breath on me. I can’t help but stare at his lips and wonder what they would taste like. Negan slowly leans in, gives me a peck on the lips then pulls away ever so slightly to judge my reaction. Even that slight touch lit a fire inside me. I pull him closer and gently press his lips against my own again. My head is telling me to stop but my whole body is now aching for his touch. His lips are so soft and I can feel his beard brushing against me. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me in close so our bodies are right up against each other. Our kiss gets more heated and heavy. I wrap my arms around his neck and push my breasts into his chest to tease him more. I feel a small groan escape his lips as I do this. Negan grasps my ass cheeks roughly in his big hands and starts to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. He pushes me up against the wall of his cell. He admires me from top to toe with an animal like expression. He licks his lips excitedly. 

“Negan, I’m gonna get in so much trouble if anyone finds out” I say nervously “no one’s gonna find out then” he whispers into my ear before ripping open my shirt, exposing my bra. My chest is heaving up and down and my nipples are poking through my bra. I’m so aroused I can hardly contain it. It’s happening just like one of my fantasies. No. Even better. Negan stares at my chest for a moment then smiles. “What?” I ask him embarrassed. “I had no idea your tits were so big. Your baggy shirt really hides it”. Negan kisses my shoulders as he unhooks my bra. I can feel my heart racing with anticipation. Once the bra is off he kisses down my chest and starts to lick around my nipples. I tilt my head back and let out some small moans. “You haven’t felt anything yet darlin” he says as he sucks on my nipple and gently caresses my other breast with his large hand. I can feel my panties starting to get wet. “Turn around “ he demands. I obey without question And turn to face the wall. Negan pulls my ass out more and squeezes my cheeks. “Fuck girl you have a great body” He undoes my trousers and pulls them down around my ankles. “Well look at you y/n! You’re wearing such sexy, small panties. Did you want this to happen?” He says as he pulls the knickers up slightly , rubbing against my clit. “Ugh yes I want this so badly. I think of you all the time Negan. I touched myself earlier to the thought of you fucking me” he lets go of me for a moment. “Wow I didn’t peg you for a dirty girl but I guess I was wrong. Truth is darlin, I pump my dick every night till there ain’t nothing left in me to the thought of me fucking your tight little innocent pussy.. but that shit ain’t enough anymore y/n”

Negan pulls my panties to the side revealing everything. I can feel my pussy quivering as he stares at it. Being so dirty like this with Negan is getting me so horny. He moves his fingers up to my mouth and plays with my lips. I open my mouth wide and take his fingers in, licking them all over making them soaking with my drool. I push my ass further back and rub against his erection. His fingers curl in my mouth and I hear him groan from behind. He pulls out his fingers and stars to rub them against my pussy. It doesn’t take long before I am soaking wet. He slides a finger into my hole and rubs another against my ass. Feeling his finger penetrate me from behind makes me whimper and melt under his touch. He’s got such a good rhythm and knows exactly where my g spot is already. Negan slides a second finger into me making me scream his name. I hear him chuckling behind me. “That’s a good girl” he reassures. Feeling his fingers stretch me open wide send shivers through my body. I push myself as far back into his fingers as I can. 

“Fuck y/n you can take it deep” he says clearly getting more aroused by my actions. He takes his fingers out of me completely and slides them into my mouth again, letting me clean them with my tongue. Tasting my creamy pussy on Negan’s fingers makes me start to quiver. “Every night I fuck myself hard to the thought of you tearing off my clothes and fucking me hard”. Negan backs away from me and I’m worried I said something to upset him. suddenly he pushes me back against the wall and holds my arms over my head. “Negan what are you-“he holds his finger up to my lips, “shhhh you don’t want anyone to hear do you?” he whispers seductively as he undoes his belt and drops his trousers revealing his large erection. Before I can say anything he grabs me and picks me up into his arms. I wrap my legs around him trying to latch on. “Negan I’m too heavy for this!” “Sweetie you don’t weigh a damn thing so relax”. It’s true he doesn’t seem strained at all. I wrap my arms around his neck so our faces are practically touching. His beard feels good against my skin and he smells so delicious, like a natural male musk. Feeling his huge hands supporting me on my ass makes me feel so submissive and dirty. I can feel my pussy aching, desperate to be filled by him. 

I’ve fantasied for so long what his dick will feel like and now I finally get to find out! My heart is racing and I can tell my face is bright red. I can’t hide my excitement at all. Negan puts his tip against my entrance and teases me by slowing pushing in then pulling away. It’s literal torture. Pleasurable torture. “Negan please, please..” I say drool escaping my mouth. “Tell me what it is you want from me baby” he says continuing to slightly stretch my opening then pull out at the best moment. “Please Negan push it in further, go deeper in me!” “Well,since you’re being a good girl”. Negan slides his dick further into me but it’s still not enough. I tighten my grip around him and push my pussy all the way to the base of his cock. Negan’s head tilts back and he screws his eyes while making a low growling sound. He then looks at me with such an intense desire I feel like I could cum just from his stare. He tightens his grip on my ass and starts to thrust into me roughly, ramming my g spot every time. I make such embarrassing little moaning noises I sound like a teenager losing her virginity. The pleasure of being pounded hard against a wall by Negan is so intense I can already feel an orgasm building up.

“Oh my god Negan I’m gonna cum if you keep fucking me like this!” I can’t help but dig my nails into his back and bite on his neck as the best orgasm of my life continues to build rapidly. My vision is starting to go blurry as I feel the contractions start to begin. I look up at Negan who stares back into my eyes, a smile on his face. “Cmon Let loose baby” as soon as he says this my orgasm reaches its peak. My whole body starts shaking on top of his dick as wave after wave of pleasure circles my entire body. I can hear myself screaming at the top of my voice but I don’t care one bit. I’m in complete ecstasy. As the explosive orgasm starts to die down, Negan carries me to his bed and gently puts me down. I lie there still for a moment covered in sweat and my own cum. As everything starts to return to normal (minus the afterglow feeling in my lower region) I sit up and lean on Negan who’s sat beside me. “That was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced” I say to him. “There’s a lot more where that came from doll” he says smirking. Hearing this makes me want to jump on top of him and see what other wonderful things he can do to my body but I am way too exhausted for that. “Did you? ..you know” I say pointing at his penis. He shakes his head. “I was just about to but I didn’t wanna risk it going inside”. I’m quite taken aback at how responsible he is about all of it. 

I lean my hand over him and start to gently caress his manhood. His breathing immediately changes, I can tell he’s still close to the edge. “You don’t have to if you don’t want y/n” he holds my hand for a second but I break out of his weak grasp. “I really want to Negan, I wanna see your cum face”. I smile and resume my motions. He starts to bite his lip and give me a desperate look. I pick up the pace and increase my hold around his hard cock, pleasuring his entire length. I love watching his chest move up and down with his rapid breaths and the way his dick leaks precum all over my fingers. I move my thumb up to stroke his tip which seems to be the last straw. “Fuck! Y/n I’m gonna - Oh shit!” Negan throws his head back and grips tightly onto my arms as ropes and ropes shoot out of his quivering penis. I can feel him shaking under my grasp and my hand gets entirely covered in his sperm. After a good 30 seconds of orgasming he collapses and smiles at me. “Fuck girl, that was fucking insane. So much better than my hand”. I laugh and sit up. “Well, we’ve still got a lot of time time together. Anything else you wanna do while I’m here?” Negan chuckles. “Yeah I’ve got a few ideas if you’re cool with it. Just give me a minute. I haven’t fucked like that in a fucking long ass time” ......


End file.
